Chemically strengthened glasses have been identified for use in hand held devices, such as mobile phones, media players, and other devices, as well as other applications requiring transparency, high strength and abrasion resistance. However, such glasses are potentially susceptible to frangible behavior—i.e., the glass energetically fragments into a large number of small pieces when impacted with sufficient penetration force.